


Soulmates

by MaryChou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reincarnation, Soulmates, but happy ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChou/pseuds/MaryChou
Summary: Dans cet univers où l'humanité possède l'hétérochromie, des âmes-sœurs peuvent se reconnaître d'un coup d'œil. Car chaque personne naît avec l'œil gauche de la couleur de l'iris droit de leur âme-sœur et chaque personne récupère l'homochromie lorsqu'elle rencontre son âme-sœur....Dans un monde au goût de sang et douleur, la guerre est enfin gagnée (si l'on peut parler de victoire) et les pertes sont comptées.Dans un monde paisible et à l'atmosphère de joie, une famille se reforme petit à petit.Quoiqu'il arrive, ils se retrouveront.





	1. Ensemble.

Une femme blonde serrait un homme aux cheveux roses dans ses bras. Ils étaient au beau milieu d’un champ de bataille, des corps les entouraient, certains étaient leurs ennemis, d’autres leurs amis. La femme pleurait à chaudes larmes, l’homme avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne. Ils étaient blessés de toute part, ensanglantés, la longue écharpe blanche de l’homme était couverte de taches rouge foncé, comme du sang séché, alors que les habits de la femme étaient réduits en charpie, ne lui laissant qu’un mince bandeau sur la poitrine et un pantalon troué de toute part, raccourci jusqu’au genou sur sa jambe gauche.  
Ils semblaient ne plus pouvoir bouger de leur position, retrouvant leurs forces dans celles de leur partenaire. Puis l’homme s’éloigna, écartant les poignets de la femme qui tentait de résister, en vain. Le désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres bougèrent et une supplique parvient aux oreilles de l’homme. Il n’en avait pas besoin pour comprendre ses pensées.

« —Ne me quitte pas… »

Les orbes vert onyx plongèrent dans leurs jumelles chocolat et l’homme eut un léger sourire. Le sourire le plus triste qu’elle n’ait jamais vu. Plein de tristesse et de désespoir. 

« —Désolé Luce.  
—Non… Non ! Tu… tu ne peux pas me quitter ! sanglota-t-elle. Tu avais promis…  
—Je suis désolé… »

Tendrement, il encadra son visage de ses grandes mains et l’embrassa. Avec toute son âme, tout son amour, tout son être. Tout son espoir et son désespoir. Toute sa joie de la voir vivante et son chagrin de briser sa promesse de rester à ses côtés. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec désespoir, en profitant pour l’enlacer de nouveau, de toutes ses pauvres forces, pour l’empêcher de la quitter. Les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages, traçant des sillons dans la poussière et le sang qui les recouvrait. Le leur, celui des autres. 

L’homme s’écarta de nouveau, son chagrin de quitter cette vie, de la quitter _elle_ , éclatant dans tous ses gestes. La femme ramena ses bras sur elle, tremblant de tout son être, alors qu’il s’effaçait progressivement sous ses yeux horrifiés. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire éclatant de tristesse et elle put lire dans ses yeux ce qu’il voulait lui dire, ce qu’il n’avait pas le temps de lui dire.

Ces derniers mots tournoyèrent dans son cerveau, entrechoquant la tristesse et le désespoir, saignant à blanc son cœur à vif, écrasant impitoyablement ses sentiments, son espoir. Elle tomba à genoux, se recroquevilla au-dessus du dernier vestige de son amour perdu.

_On se retrouvera dans une autre vie Luce._

Un bout de tissu, salit, taché, plus noir que blanc. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l’écharpe d’écailles de dragon, la saisit d’un mouvement haché, peinant à mouvoir ses doigts correctement alors que ses blessures et sa fatigue se rappelaient à elle. 

_On partira à l’aventure._

Elle la ramena vers elle, la serra contre son cœur déchiqueté par le chagrin. Un chagrin immense, étouffant. Elle toussa violemment, s’étouffa, vit le sang écarlate qui atterrit sur sa main. La lueur dans ses yeux mourrait à petit feu, à mesure que la douleur de la perte, plus vive que la douleur physique, la transperçait. Lui. Leurs amis. Leur famille. Disparus à jamais.

_Ensemble._

Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les perles salées ne cessaient de couler, témoins silencieux de son âme brisée. Son œil gauche changea doucement de couleur, s’assombrissant pour devenir d’un vert presque noir.

Vert onyx.

.

.

.

Deux hommes se faisaient face dans une posture peu amicale, semblant à deux doigts de se battre, l’un aux cheveux roses, l’autre aux cheveux noirs. Le premier avait les dents serrées et un regard hargneux, l’autre avait un visage impassible mais ses poings serrés détrompaient son apparente neutralité. A côté d’eux se trouvaient trois femmes, l’une aux courts cheveux blancs, la seconde brune tenant une bouteille au liquide alcoolisé et la dernière aux éblouissants cheveux écarlates. Trois femmes dont les regards se posaient régulièrement sur la scène sans paraître intéressées par ce qu’elles voyaient. Celle-ci n’étant pas rare, peu de personnes intervenaient encore lorsque cela arrivait et les trois femmes étaient trop absorbées par leur conversation pour prêter une attention véritable à leurs camarades. Elles discutaient de cette nouvelle année à venir dans leur université et des nouveaux venus qu’elles rencontreraient. Elles se demandaient à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la meilleure amie d’une amie aux cheveux bleues qu’elles devaient enfin rencontrer, après seize ans de mystère et de spéculations.

Leur discussion fut interrompue, par ces deux hommes qui semblaient vouloir en venir aux mains sans que personne n’y prête attention. La colère parcourut la femme aux cheveux de feu dans un frisson glacé. Elle ne comprenait pas comment deux meilleurs amis pouvaient se disputer autant, elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre, elle se contentait de les arrêter. De les sermonner. Puis elle passait à autre chose, ignorant sciemment le fait qu’elle avait été trop dure, comme à chaque fois. Elle, elle voulait juste protéger leur amitié, en souvenir de la sienne – la plus précieuse de son enfance – qui avait été brisée par une dispute. Elle voulait protéger les autres, Erza. La jeune femme brune laissa échapper un éclat de rire, suivi bien vite de moqueries. Ils en avaient tous l’habitude alors ils répliquèrent sans animosité, parce que c’était sa manière de communiquer, à Kanna. La dernière femme esquissa un joyeux sourire, amusée qu’elle était par la scène présente, tout en prononçant les mots qui devraient tous les calmer quelque peu. Elle était ce genre de personne, Lisanna.

Un appel retentit alors, adressée à cette dernière femme. Celle-ci laissa ses amis là où ils étaient et s’éloigna. Deux femmes la trouvèrent à mi-chemin, au milieu du trottoir, et Lisanna leur offrit un lumineux sourire, éblouissant de gentillesse. La petite femme aux courts cheveux bleus le lui rendit, accompagnée d’un geste de la main amical, la femme aux éclatants cheveux blonds en revanche lui offrit des paroles de salutation plus formelles, son regard trahissant une réserve qu’on ne lui soupçonnerait pas en premier lieu. La femme aux cheveux blancs lança la conversation, d’abord essentiellement avec celle aux cheveux bleus puis la femme blonde y prit part et des rires s’élevèrent bientôt du petit groupe. Lisanna sut alors sans le moindre doute que la meilleure amie de la femme aux cheveux bleus s’intègrerait sans le moindre problème dans leur groupe d’amis. Elle était d’une rayonnante humeur communicative, Lucy. Son amie de petite taille servit un clin d’œil à Lisanna comme si elle savait à quoi elle pensait. Elle était intuitive, Levy.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux groupes se rejoignirent pour ne former plus qu’un. Les deux hommes avaient enterré la hache de guerre de mauvaise grâce, sous les menaces d’Erza. Ils étaient comme ça, Gray et Natsu, toujours ensemble mais toujours à se disputer pour tout et rien. Deux paires d’yeux se croisèrent, s’écarquillèrent. Deux corps se figèrent, leur rire coincé dans leur gorge soudainement serrée. Leurs amis écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués, surpris, lorsqu’ils virent. 

L’œil vert onyx de la femme blonde s’éclaircit doucement pour devenir marron chocolat, à l’image de son œil droit.

L’œil marron chocolat de l’homme aux cheveux roses s’assombrit pour gagner le même vert presque noir que son jumeau.

Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent, laissèrent déborder des larmes qui contenaient souffrance et joie. Un mélange qui se répercutait dans son esprit, l’empêchant de penser, se répercutant dans son cœur, la déchirant de l’intérieur. Les pas de l’homme le rapprochèrent d’elle, ses bras l’attirèrent contre lui. Les perles salées roulaient doucement sur ses joues à lui aussi, témoins des mêmes sentiments que sa compagne.

Leurs amis s’étaient effacés de leurs esprits, ne laissant que des images venus d’un autre monde, d’une autre vie. Un champ de bataille à la couleur rouge, un feu immense brûlant un palais dans la nuit étoilé, des corps aimés gisants autour d’eux. Et une phrase. Elle se répercutait en eux comme une promesse au goût de sang et d’espoir. Leurs bras se resserrèrent sur le corps de l’autre alors que de merveilleux sourires se dessinaient sur leurs lèvres.

Le présent les rattrapa au galop alors que les images de cette autre vie au goût de sang s’effaçaient de leurs esprits. La lumineuse présence de leur joie portée par leurs retrouvailles les inonda, précédant l’intime conviction que leur amour parcourant les siècles et les mondes était encore vivant en chacun d’eux. Ils s’écartèrent un peu, à regret. La femme aux cheveux blonds essuya les sillons d’eau que les perles salées avaient tracés sur ses joues alors que l’homme lui offrait un merveilleux sourire. Un sourire porteur d’amour et de joie qu’elle connaissait intimement tout en le voyant pour la première fois, dans cette vie.

« —Je te l’avais dit qu’on se retrouverait ! »

La femme hocha la tête, luttant contre de nouvelles larmes, portées cette fois-ci par la joie pure qui l’inondait. Un éblouissant sourire sur les lèvres, elle se rapprocha de son compagnon pour le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. La souffrance était partie avec les larmes, le deuil avait été fait de cette vie passée emplie de souffrance. Cette étreinte était dictée par le simple bonheur de le retrouver. 

Peu à peu leur monde à deux s’élargit de nouveau à leur entourage. Ils virent l’intimité relative que leurs amis leur avaient laissée en s’écartant de quelques pas. Ils virent leurs regards emplis de curiosité tournés vers eux. Ils virent l’incompréhension vis-à-vis de leurs larmes et la joie qu’ils ressentaient à la vue de leur bonheur. Ils virent leurs précieux amis vivants et non pas gisants dans la boue au milieu de gravats. L’homme aux cheveux roses eut un grand sourire et prit la main de sa compagne pour retourner vers eux. La femme blonde pressa sa main, partagée d’un sentiment identique, d’un besoin de contact identique, même infime.

Les deux compagnons d’âmes rejoignirent leurs amis, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur de bonheur qui les illuminait de l’intérieur. Leurs amis les avaient déjà vu sous le coup de toutes les émotions possibles, mais celle-ci jamais. Ils sourirent tous, heureux pour eux. Heureux qu’ils se soient trouvés. 

Au milieu d’un trottoir, devant une université à la réputation controversée, un groupe d’amis. Ils rient, ils se disputent, ils crient et ils pleurent. Ils vivent avec tout leur cœur et ne cachent rien, toujours honnête envers eux-mêmes et envers leurs amis. Au sein du groupe, un couple. Ils viennent de se trouver et s’aiment depuis le commencement du monde. 

Un homme aux cheveux roses entraîne en riant une femme aux cheveux blonds vers un grand bâtiment, derrière la grande barrière qui ceint le parc de l’université. Au-dessus de la porte d’entrée, une grande horloge surplombe le nom de l’université. La stridente sonnerie couvre les éclats de rire de la femme aux cheveux de la couleur du soleil mais son sourire atteint le cœur de son compagnon comme une flèche. Ils continuent de courir vers leur université, main dans la main, leurs rires s’échappant de leurs bouches pour monter jusqu’aux constellations. 

Ils courent vers Fairy Tail.

_Ensemble._


	2. Il n’était plus.

Une femme aux courts cheveux d’un doux bleu aux tâches sombres, presque rouge. Sa main fit un mouvement désespéré vers un point qu’elle seule pouvait voir. Une traînée de sang coulait doucement de sa bouche, parcourut son menton, son cou et vint salir la naissance de sa poitrine d’une goutte écarlate. Au sein de son ventre, une douleur affreuse, immonde, prête à la déchirer en deux. Au centre de cette douleur, un trou. Béant, écarlate, laissant échapper la vie de la femme en un bouillonnement furieux. 

Ses genoux lâchèrent. La femme s’effondra, chuta, telle une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Sa joue heurta durement la pierre et une nouvelle éraflure sanglante laissa échapper ce précieux liquide vital. Elle n’avait plus la force de pleurer, pourtant ses larmes coulaient. 

Un hurlement féminin retentit à ses côtés. Son amie venait de prendre conscience de sa blessure, fatale, elle le savait. La femme aux cheveux bleus était à l’agonie.   
Elle sentit que quelqu’un la retournait sur le dos et une femme aux cheveux d’or et aux yeux de chocolat entra dans son champ de vision. Une larme atterrit sur la joue de la petite femme à l’agonie. Son amie pleurait. Un sourire, grimaçant, se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle tentait de la réconforter. Elle n’aimait pas que ses amis pleurent.

A l’image d’une vague, d’une tempête, le chagrin l’envahit, porté par une sensation de perte au-delà de sa simple vie. Son cri fut hurlement et son chagrin fut désespoir. 

Un œil à la couleur sanguine, un œil noisette à la douceur du miel.

Elle vit son amie aux cheveux d’or tâchés de tâches brunes à l’aspect sanguinolent lui parler, elle n’entendit rien. Son cri bannissait tout autre son de son oreille, quand bien même sa voix s’était tue. 

Elle l’avait senti, lui, et sa mort. Dans son cœur, une douleur sans fin, unique écho au vide sidéral que recélait son esprit. Il n’était plus. Il était mort. Son semblant de bataille pour la vie se mua en un renoncement sans égal. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, son compagnon d’âme, elle en était incapable.  
La vie dans les yeux de la femme aux cheveux bleus fluctua puis s’éteignit, les larmes et la douleur dans les yeux de son amie aux cheveux d’or comme dernière vision. Son âme partit rejoindre l’homme qui partageait son âme en un soupir. 

Son visage était apaisé alors que la femme aux cheveux d’or hurlait son refus de la réalité de la mort de sa meilleure amie. Levy savait que sa famille vaincrait leur ennemi.

.

.

.

Un rire rebondit sur les murs pour trouver finalement l’oreille trop sensible du nouvel élève. Venu d’une petite étudiante, le rire eut pour écho celui d’une femme blonde dont le regard était fixé sur l’homme aux cheveux noirs à l’air catastrophé. Ses habits avaient encore disparu sans son consentement. Un rugissement de rire retentit alors qu’un homme aux cheveux roses se moquait sans scrupule de son meilleur ami. 

La petite femme aux cheveux d’un bleu clair comme un ciel d’été ri de nouveau alors que la femme blonde comme le soleil tentait de calmer les deux hommes qui semblaient vouloir en venir aux mains. Un bien-être sans commune mesure glissait dans ses veines, ses amis à ses côtés. 

Levy était intelligente. Levy était intuitive. Levy était étrange. Levy avait un regard effrayant. Ces paroles l’avaient suivi toute son enfance. La faute à son étrange œil rouge comme le sang et à son goût immodéré pour les livres et la calligraphie.

Le joli bout de femme n’avait jamais entendu ces mots de la part de sa seule amie d’enfance, la belle et communicative Lucy. La jolie Levy n’avait pas plus entendu ces paroles dans la bouche de ses amis de l’orphelinat. Ils étaient tous plus étranges qu’elle et avaient décidés depuis le début que puisqu’elle était effrayante elle pouvait les aider à faire peur aux méchants qui voulaient les embêter. Ainsi c’était formé leur groupe, soudé par les bêtises en tous genres et les bagarres à tous coins de rue dès leurs dix ans. 

La vie de l’intuitive Levy avait été divisée en deux à ce moment. Enthousiasmée par ses nouvelles découvertes d’auteurs formidables avec la sage Lucy, aventureuse par les enthousiasmantes bêtises de ses autres amis. Ces deux vies avaient été réunies lorsque Lucy s’était battue avec son père pour la rejoindre à Fairy Tail, université pour le moins controversée, pour leurs années de Maîtrise. La découverte que Lucy était l’âme-sœur de Natsu l’avait stupéfiée… et lui paraissait étrangement naturelle malgré tout.

Cette découverte fondamentale pour ses deux amis l’avait amené à vouloir découvrir la sienne également. L’envieuse Levy avait bien vu que leur équilibre était naturel, ils étaient en osmose, se comprenant sans même se parler. Elle voulait cette paix elle aussi, et la jolie Levy se demandait quand son âme-sœur allait apparaître. Elle n’avait aucun doute sur le fait de la rencontrer un jour, cela lui semblait évident. La patiente Levy était prête à attendre toute une vie pour la trouver.

Elle n’en eut pas besoin. 

Devant la cafétéria, une haute silhouette. Musclée, à la longue crinière contrairement à tous les critères de la mode actuelle, aux piercings visibles sur son visage. Les élèves l’évitaient. Ses amis n’y prêtèrent pas attention. La femme aux courts cheveux bleus s’arrêta.

Une bulle d’attente entourait les deux jeunes personnes. Une petite femme aux cheveux bleus. Un colosse aux cheveux noirs. Il baissa les yeux et son regard agressif tomba sur le petit bout de femme. Un bras fut tendu, un pas fut fait. Des larmes coulèrent alors que la souffrance d’une guerre montait à la mémoire d’une jolie petite femme. L’étreinte fut délicate et les prénoms murmurés avec la délicatesse d’un cristal. Dans l’esprit de l’homme s’ajoutèrent les souvenirs d’une autre vie, le désespoir de la mort entrechoqué de moments de paix avec cette petite femme qu’il tenait à présent dans ses bras. 

La bulle fut brisée par une femme rousse au regard incrédule. Une fois n’était pas coutume, ce fut leur blonde amie qui la fit taire d’une voix impérieuse. La reconnaissance d’une âme-sœur était un moment d’absolu, personne n’aurait dû les déranger.

Levy n’en fut pas contrariée, Gajeel ne se priva pas de laisser filer un sarcasme entre ses dents. Les yeux noisette aux reflets de miel confrontèrent immédiatement les yeux sanguins et l’homme à la crinière charbon se présenta, obéissant silencieusement à la précieuse Levy qui ne s’en laissait pas conter.

La solaire Lucy fit un clin d’œil à la jolie Levy qui rougit délicatement. L’impertinent Natsu laissa filer une moquerie dans un grand éclat de rire qui provoqua Gajeel, le glacial Gray ne tardant à se mêler à la dispute. L’impétueuse Erza s’excusa et félicita, un trouble secret dans un regard parfaitement chocolat. 

Le groupe se dirigea vers la cafétéria, Gajeel et Levy côte à côte dans une complicité à l’allure millénaire et pourtant si nouvelle. 

Après une vie de magie, de combats et de sang, Fairy Tail les avait de nouveau réunis dans une paix à l’allure féérique.


	3. Un trou à l'âme.

La femme aux longues et épaisses tresses flamboyantes éclata de rire. Un rire un peu fou. Un rire un peu effrayant. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et la noirceur fut la seule chose qui s’y refléta. Noirceur d’une nuit sans lune ; noirceur d’une âme malade. Sourire toujours sur les lèvres, sourire sans éclat. 

Il était terrifié.

Non pour lui, pour sa compagne. La femme devant eux était monstre et, comme beaucoup de monstre, montrait un visage charmant. Pire. Visage identique à celui de sa compagne. Famille. Le mot leur était venu à tous deux, ils avaient échangé un regard atterré ; presque effrayé. Non, définitivement effrayé. 

Comment pourraient-ils vaincre – et donc tuer – la mère de l’un d’entre eux ? 

Question vitale. Question futile, finalement. La reine des fées avait tranché en déclarant cette femme – qui aurait pu être sa mère, si elle en avait assumé le rôle autrefois – ennemie de leur famille. Ennemie de Fairy Tail. Ennemie de Crime Sorcière. Ennemie à abattre. Il n’avait pas demandé si elle était certaine de son choix. Il la connaissait mieux que ça. L’homme aux cheveux bleus s’était mis en garde, se préparant à incanter ses plus puissants sorts contre celle qui était appelée le Désespoir Ecarlate. La jeune femme surnommée Titania s’était parée de son armure la plus puissante, de son arme la plus fatale, et s’était placée auprès de son amant. Un rire moqueur était sorti d’entre les lèvres fines de leur ennemie mais elle ne s’en était pas moins préparée au combat qu’eux. 

Massacre sauvage.

Sang coulant sans fin, organes se déversant. Armes brisées, vêtements en lambeaux. Volonté infaillible. 

Victoire amère.

La toux déchira la gorge de Jellal, le sang s’écoula hors de son corps étendu sur le sol froid. Erza s’effondra, mains sur l’estomac ; estomac déchiré par une large traînée sanglante qui laissait échapper sa vie en bouillonnements furieux. Irène tomba en arrière, cœur percé d’un katana terriblement affuté ; appartenant à sa fille. Sur les lèvres de la dragonne ; un sourire soulagé. Sur celles de l’enchanteur ; un murmure désespéré. Les lèvres de la fée étaient immobiles. Sa poitrine, également. Son souffle ne retentissait plus dans le noir de la nuit, éclairée par les feux destructeurs et les éclairs de magie des combats, plus proches qu’on ne le penserait dans cet ilot de soudaine tranquillité.

Jellal Fernandes rampa ; ignora les signaux désespérés de son corps, ignora sa vie qui lui échappait. Un rude combat également, presque aussi rude que celui qu’ils venaient de mener ; qu’il gagna aussi. Il atteignit Erza Scarlet. 

Son œil gauche s’était assombri, jusqu’à être d’un profond marrant chocolat ; se démarquant de son jumeau, plus clair. C’était un détail. Une nuance.

Il la sentit dans son cœur, qui se déchirait. Dans son âme, qui se séparait de nouveau. Dans son esprit, qui sombra un nouvelle fois.

Il accusa le coup. Mal. Il avait mal. Son corps rendait l’âme ; mais, surtout, son âme renonçait. Erza aurait voulu qu’il se batte. Il le savait. Il savait aussi qu’elle ne lui en voudrait pas – pas trop – s’il ne se battait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

Se battre avait toujours été difficile. Il avait réussi. Quand il savait qu’elle le soutenait ; quand il savait qu’elle était vivante ; même durant ces sept années d’absence, il la savait vivante. Elle était sa volonté, son aspiration, sa motivation. Elle était son amour et son âme sœur.

Erza était morte. 

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Le noir l’engloutit.

.

.

.

Jellal n’eut pas le choix. On le trouva, on le soigna. On lui mit des gifles et on lui redonna l’envie de se battre. Peu d’âmes sœurs avaient survécu à la guerre. Peu avaient survécu. Il ne pouvait se laisser couler quand d’autres se battaient toujours. Erza ne le lui pardonnerait pas cette fois. Lui-même, ne se le pardonnerait pas.  
Il survécut ; un œil au marron plus riche que l’autre ; et un trou à l’âme.

.

.

.

La femme aux cheveux rivière de feu et au regard parfaitement homogène sourit à ses amis. Quatre d’entre eux s’étaient trouvés, avaient réunis leurs âmes ; étaient heureux. Ils étaient beaux ; fabuleux dans leur osmose digne des contes de fée. Ils étaient parfaits, faisant toujours passer leur amitié avant leur amour ; ne laissant jamais personne derrière, et ce malgré la présence de leur âme-sœur. Elle se sentait seule au milieu d’eux, mais elle souriait. Elle avait depuis longtemps dénié le droit à son âme sœur d’avoir une emprise sur son moral. Il n’empêchait. Erza Scarlet se sentait seule. 

Solitaire au milieu d’amis véritables.

La joie parcourait ses veines en côtoyant ses amis. Elle les aimait. Elle était à l’aise avec eux, comme rarement elle l’avait été. Malgré tout leur dynamique changeait progressivement avec l’arrivée de nouveaux amis. Normal. Naturel. La solitude d’Erza augmentait tout de même. Ses amis ne s’en préoccupait pas vraiment ; ils restaient naturels, c’était la seule manière qu’ils connaissaient de la soutenir. Ses amies en revanche prenaient soin de l’inclure, de lui parler, de lui assurer qu’elle était précieuse pour eux ; qu’elle ne serait jamais seule. La jeune femme au tempérament de feu en était touchée. Emue de voir ses amis si attentifs.

Alors qu’ils ne savaient rien.

Elle n’avait pas raconté la façon dont elle avait trouvé son âme-sœur, à l’orphelinat, bien avant la venue des autres, alors qu’elle n’avait que cinq ans. Elle n’avait pas raconté le retour violent des souvenirs de sang d’une autre vie ; elle n’avait pas raconté qu’elle les connaissait avant de les rencontrer. Elle n’avait pas raconté ce temps de paix qui avait suivi, avec leurs amis, avec l’osmose des âmes-sœurs – platonique à leur âge mais toujours parfaite – avant que tout ne s’effondre. Il avait été adopté. Elle en avait été triste et heureuse. Ils avaient continué à se voir malgré tout. Au fil des mois, il avait commencé à changer ; son âme s’envenima. Alors ils s’étaient disputés. 

Déchirure empoisonnée d’une relation parfaite. 

Roue du destin qui tourne et se répète ; inlassablement.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus était parti à l’autre bout du monde. La fille aux cheveux rouges avait continué sa vie dans le petit orphelinat. Aucun ne s’était jamais revu.

Leur blonde amie flanqua une tape sur la tête de son âme-sœur aux cheveux roses et leur grand ami aux multiples piercings laissa filer une moquerie impertinente qui se perdit dans une toux violente au coup violent de leur ami au regard froid. La femme aux cheveux de feu siffla une menace qui n’eut qu’un effet temporaire sur le comportement des trois hommes mais fit rire leur petite amie aux cheveux bleus et les deux sœurs aux cheveux blancs qui les avait rejoints. 

Moment de paix. Moment brisé.

Un murmure s’éleva derrière le groupe, derrière la redoutable jeune femme. Les regards se firent curieux, se tournèrent vers l’homme qui venait de prendre la parole. Les muscles tendus, mâchoire serrée, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. 

Erza Scarlet releva le menton en confrontant les yeux désolés de Jellal Fernandez pour la première fois depuis quinze ans.

.

.

.

Ils s’étaient isolés de tous regards indiscrets ; loin dans le campus, dans l’un des couloirs les moins fréquentés, près de l’escalier condamné qui menait au toit. Seuls, ils se contentèrent de se regarder. Affamés de voir l’autre ; répugnants à briser le silence lourd qui s’était installé. Un murmure d’excuse quitta pourtant les lèvres de Jellal. Un murmure, et des explications, justifications, qui suivirent. Erza écarquilla les yeux, puis les plissa. Elle était désolée que les souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures se soient effacés ; elle était désolée de l’abîme qui avait ainsi dévoré son âme. Elle le regrettait et compatissait à sa souffrance. Elle ne lui pardonnait pourtant pas. 

Il s’excusa de nouveau ; sa colère faiblit. Elle cria des vérités blessantes et il tressaillit. Il ne renonça pas ; continua de lui faire face malgré la honte qui brillait dans son regard. Erza s’adoucit. Jellal se détendit.

Le chemin était long. La paix bien loin. La confiance bien plus encore. Pourtant ils apprendraient à s’aimer de nouveau ; parce qu’ils le voulaient ; ils avaient traversé pire dans leurs vies antérieures. Le destin n’avait jamais été tendre avec le couple ; ils s’étaient toujours retrouvés. Ce serait fastidieux ; mais ils avaient la volonté.

Volonté de la victoire totale.

Volonté de la victoire paisible.

Volonté de la victoire sans amertume.

Volonté d’être ensemble.


	4. Grâce à elle.

Un homme aux cheveux d'ébène était à genoux sur le sol sale et brisé du champ de bataille. Autour de lui, des hurlements, des sorts, un homme aux cheveux blancs étendu sur le sol devant le cadavre d'une femme aux cheveux roses ; ses amis. Un autre homme était emprisonné dans la glace, mort malgré son aspect peu amoché ; son ennemi. Dans son esprit, le néant. Il ne vivait plus, il ne pouvait plus vivre. Pas sans elle. Elle. Inerte, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle. Qui l'avait sauvé, quand il aurait voulu mourir à sa place.

Pupille noire de ténèbres, pupille bleue d'océan.

Un hurlement strident, déchirant, sortit de sa gorge, sans qu'il ne sache qu'il était celui qui hurlait. Il ne vivait plus. N'avait plus de sensation. Il était un mort qui vivait encore. Grâce à elle. A cause de lui. Lui. Zeref. Zeref et ses chiens. Gray hurla encore, et encore, et encore, et ne hurla plus. La glace recouvrait tout. Les tatouages noirs recouvraient tout son corps. Il était perdu. Il le savait. S'il était perdu... il n'y avait alors qu'une solution. Une solution, qu'il avait patiemment préparé quand il était encore vivant. Une solution contre END mais cela fonctionnerait contre Zeref.

L'homme de ténèbres et de glace posa avec précaution le corps de son aimée. L'emprisonna dans un cercueil de glace éternelle. Préserver au moins son corps s'il n'avait pu préserver sa vie. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, difficilement, douloureusement, sans faillir. Il ne sentait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Tout n'était que froid et néant.

Il ne fut pas arrêté, ou peut-être l'avait-il été. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. La blessure de son ventre n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. Il allait vaincre Zeref. Le tuer. La venger. Ensuite, ensuite... Il n'y avait pas de suite.

Finalement il s'arrêta. Un vieil homme blessé se trouvait face à lui. La magie irradiait en vague. Terrifiant. Peut-être l'homme aux iris hétérochromes aurait-il été terrifié s'il avait encore eu des émotions pour l'être. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Rien que des ruines et de la glace. Le néant.

Ce n'était pas le mage noir mais le vieil homme le gênait. Ce n'était pas grave. Il le tuerait et continuerait à avancer. Pensées arrogantes. Pensées suicidaires.

Le Chasseur de Démon attaqua.

L'homme surnommé Le Fléau répliqua.

Grey expira une mince buée, l'indifférence se disputant à la satisfaction. Elle allait être en colère de le voir la rejoindre si vite mais il ne pouvait s'en soucier.

Gray s'effondra aux pieds de la statue de glace éternelle qu'était désormais August.

.

.

.

Ce fut Juvia, Lyon et Meredy qui furent trouvés en premiers. Ce fut une petite adolescente aux yeux chocolat bordés de larmes et aux longs cheveux bleus qui les trouva, bien après la bataille. Dans ses bras, un petit corps de chat, tout blanc. Ô défunte Carla. Victimes de la même guerre, trop jeunes pour se battre et qui s'était pourtant dressées devant l'ennemi avec le même courage que leurs aînés.

Wendy tomba à genoux, sans voix, ses sanglots ne devenant que plus fort. Devenant cris et hurlements. Sa famille. Ses amis. Elle les perdait tous, un par un. Une main légère l'interrompit, une pression réconfortante la sortit de son désespoir. Wendy leva ses yeux brouillés de perles salées vers le regard bleu d'une Cherrya sanglotante.

« —G-gray... J'ai... j'ai t-trouvé Gray avec le vieil... le vieil homme... celui qu'ils ap... pelaient le Fléau, sanglota-t-elle. I-Il l'a comp-complétement g-gelé. Il... il a gagné, tenta-t-elle de sourire avec une voix tremblante. »

Les pleurs de Wendy s'aggravèrent et son amie tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Les deux petites adolescentes se prirent dans les bras, sanglotant, hurlant, inconsolables.

Elles avaient survécu. Zeref avait été vaincu. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant...

Ce fut Fried qui les retrouva et qui signala la position aux autres survivants. On emporta les cadavres, on soigna sommairement les deux petites âmes-sœurs et on les mit à l'abri. La blonde constellationniste, aux blessures à peine soignées, leur laissa sa place à l'infirmerie pour leur permettre d'y dormir ; prenant délicatement le petit corps de Carla pour aller le poser avec les autres dans cette pièce qui avait été enchantée par Fried pour servir de morgue.

Wendy sanglota plus fort encore dans les bras tremblants de son âme-sœur. D'autres qu'elles avaient survécu.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Elles n'étaient pas seules.

Elles n'avaient pas perdu toute leur famille.

.

.

.

La scène était familière, aux accents répétitifs. Certaines choses avaient changé pourtant. Trois hommes se faisaient face à présent en se disputant, l'un aux cheveux d'un flamboyant rose et les deux autres cheveux corbeaux. A leurs côtés, pas trop proches, se tenaient un groupe de femmes. Les cheveux, distinctives, portaient des couleurs variées. Ainsi la couleur du soleil côtoyait celle du ciel d'été, de la délicate lune ou d'une rivière de feu. Les rires et les plaisanteries s'élevaient du bruyant groupe alors que les exclamations de fausse colère des trois hommes à l'écart les interrompaient parfois.

La voix agacée de la femme aux cheveux de flammes s'éleva et les trois hommes s'interrompirent, souriant d'un air si faussement innocent que leur blonde amie, bras-dessus bras-dessous, pouffa de concert avec la femme aux courts cheveux d'argent. La malicieuse Levy laissa filer un gentil sarcasme auquel son âme-sœur répondit avec indignation ; déclenchant le rire de leurs amis. La présence intimidante d'Erza Scarlet l'empêcha de se venger comme il l'aurait voulu cependant alors Gajeel Redfox se contenta de prendre sa crevette dans ses bras pour bouder.

La conversation se fit plus paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri enthousiaste les interrompe. Les regards curieux se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Aux cheveux ondulés de la couleur profonde de l'océan, celle-ci se tenait aux côtés de Meredy Milkovitch, l'amie aux cheveux rose de Jellal Fernandez, et de Lyon Bastia, l'homme aux cheveux couleur neige, le cousin de Grey Fullbuster. La femme se tenait droite, figée, une main tremblante recouvrant son œil gauche. L'œil des âme-sœurs. Une seconde exclamation sortit de la bouche de l'homme aux courts cheveux d'ébène.

Pupille d'ébène devenant bleue océan.

Pupille d'océan devant noire ébène.

Avant que quiconque ait pu comprendre, ils coururent l'un vers l'autre pour s'étreindre. La stupéfaction répandit ses tentacules dans les rangs d'amis de l'homme, celui-ci connut pour son stoïcisme. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Meredy et Lyon qui se prirent la main, attendris et ne sachant que trop bien la raison de leur émotion. Ils n'étaient pas âmes-soeurs mais eux aussi s'étaient souvenus de leurs vies antérieures ; dont celle au goût de sang. En miroir à leur réaction la flamboyante Erza serra les poings, l'intuitive Levy se coula dans les bras du réconfortant Gajeel tandis que la main de la sensible Lucy se glissa dans la main du compréhensif Natsu qui la lui serra en retour ; tout cela sous le sourire attendri de la compatissante Lisanna au regard parfaitement bleu d'été. Ils se souvenaient tous de cette guerre sanglante qui avait décimée leur famille.

Les âme-sœurs nouvellement retrouvées finirent par se séparer et les sourires fleurirent à la vision de la rayonnante Juvia, aussi enthousiaste que dans leurs souvenirs lointains. La femme les prit tous dans ses bras, même la raide Erza ou le grincheux Gajeel qui lui tapota dans le dos avant de l'écarter. Son rire éclatait pour tout et rien, contaminant ses amis qui riaient avec elle, attirant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son âme-sœur pourtant d'habitude si discret avec ses sentiments.

Grey Fullbuster avait déjà été privé d'une vie avec Juvia Lockser.

Il ne referait pas la même erreur.


End file.
